1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alkoxylate of 2-propyl heptanol. The alkoxylate exhibits high detergent power on textile materials and low foaming compared with similar compounds having a hydrophobic group of approximately the same size and approximately the same HLB-value. The alkoxylate may advantageously be used as a surface-active component in detergent compositions for textile materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been known to alkoxylate alcohols for obtaining non-ionic surface-active compounds. These compounds have been used in detergent compositions because of their wetting and dispersing properties. In a number of applications, alkoxylates of C.sub.8-11 alcohols have however been found to be too high-foaming and/or not to have the desired detergent power. For example, ethoxylates based on branched C.sub.8 alcohols often exhibit acceptable foaming but too low a detergent power, whereas ethoxylates based on straight or branched alcohols having a larger hydrocarbon chain often show an acceptable surface activity but too high foaming. Thus, there is a need for new alkylene oxide adducts with an improved ratio of foaming to detergent power.